


Thnks Fr Th Sx

by soul_punkd



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: (it's totally the other way around but i wrote this for my friend ok), Anal Sex, Badly written porn, Blowjobs, Bondage, Dom!Pete, Dom/sub relationship, Don't talk to me, It Gets Better, M/M, Masochism, Orgasm Denial, SO, SO SORRY, Sex Toys, abuse of the word fuck, am i supposed to tag that, and Everything else, and dialogue, and it won't let me indent for paragraphs without trying to submit so sorry about that, did i mention it's rly shitty, especially in italics, god i'm so sorry, handjobs, i wrote this on christmas, i'm sorry for putting u through this, it gets better the beginning is just shit, it randomly turns into fluff in the middle whoops, it starts off bad, nsfw stuff, okay so, sub!Patrick, thats how my writing works ok, the AMAs were really gay ok, this is just trash ok, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:39:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5672983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_punkd/pseuds/soul_punkd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete and Patrick have a little fun after they win their first AMA............</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thnks Fr Th Sx

_ 2015 AMAs _

 

Patrick was twenty minutes late to the AMAs.  He missed the carpet, and the cameras. There would be a hundred fan theories up by morning. He’d probably just gotten stuck in traffic. God, people needed to chill. But he had promised Patrick really good sex if they won … the younger man was going to have to pay for this little slip-up. 

 

Patrick arrived exactly sixteen minutes before the actual ceremony. Before Pete could pull him aside for a  _ private conversation _ , they were cornered by an interviewer. “So,” she asked casually, “do you guys ever get a break from your busy schedules?” 

 

Then, Patrick did something Pete did not expect from someone in his position. He  _ grabbed Pete’s tie. His fucking tie. _ “I never get a break from this man!” he exclaimed. 

 

Pete knew that Patrick was a pain slut, but now he was practically begging to be punished. Patrick released his tie, grinning widely. As the interviewer hurried off, Pete dug his nails into Patrick’s wrist and promptly dragged him outside. 

 

As soon as they were safely out of sight, Pete practically slammed Patrick into the wall and pinned his arms above his head. He pressed a line of kisses down the singer’s neck, each time biting just enough to leave a small mark. The younger man moaned and arched his back, grinding his half-hard cock into Pete’s hip. Immediately, Pete pushed him back against the bricks. “Did I fucking say you could get off?” he growled into Patrick’s neck. 

 

“Sir, please,” his sub whimpered.

 

“It’s your fault for being late. I was gonna fuck you anyway you wanted, but you fucked it up. And now you expect me to let you roll all over me with no fucking consequences? God, you’re such a fucking  _ slut _ . But I have a present for you,” Pete said. 

 

From the inside of his jacket, Pete produced a butt plug. It was longer than Pete, and easily twice as thick as the ones they used at home. Patrick’s eyes widened in horror when he saw it, but Pete only smirked. “Turn around,” he stated simply.

 

Patrick looked a bit terrified, but he wanted to be good for Pete, so he obeyed. Pete knelt down beside him and kissed the small of his back gently as he pulled his jeans and boxers. “Lube?” he asked in a small voice.

 

“Mmmmm not this time,” Pete hummed into his skin. “You’re gonna take it raw cause you had to act like such a fucking tease. You were basically asking for it.” Pete licked a hot stripe down his sub’s exposed skin, eliciting a moan from the younger man. 

 

“God, you’re such a fucking whore. I’m nowhere near you dick.” His tone softened. “Ready?”

 

Patrick nodded. “Spread for me, sweetheart. Let me see you.”

 

Patrick, who was currently shivering in the cold November air, shuddered he forced his legs apart. Pete slowly pushed the smooth plastic object into Patrick, occasionally stopping to whisper comforting words of encouragement when he cried out too loud or whimpered too much. Once it was done, he helped his boyfriend get dressed and together they walked back in. 

 

The ceremony was long and boring, especially for Patrick, whose weight shift caused the plug to brush against his prostate, in turn sending a rush of pleasure through his body. Of course, it all went straight to his dick, and Patrick actually dreaded the prospect of winning, because it meant making a speech in front of a lot of people who were a lot more impressive than him. And he would be damned if he had to do that with a plug in his ass. 

 

“ **_AND NOW, LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, WE MOVE ON TO OUR NEXT CATEGORY - BEST ALTERNATIVE ARTIST!”_ ** boomed the announcer from the stage.

 

As the crowd whistled and cheered, Pete’s eyes lit up and he whispered excitedly to Patrick. “You know, this could be our year!”

 

He shoved Patrick playfully sideways, and once again the plug inched its way towards his prostate. But he couldn’t hold back the sound and moaned needily. Thankfully, the noise of the crowd drowned out his outburst, and Pete winced and muttered an apology. 

 

The announcer suddenly raised the mic and yelled, “ **_LET’S HEAR IT FOR THE WINNERS OF THE 2015 AMAs BEST ALTERNATIVE ARTIST. CONGRATULATIONS, FALL OUT BOY!”_ **

 

Patrick went very, very pale.  _ Oh fuck, fuckfuckfuck _ ,  _ he was so fucked. How was he supposed to make a speech when all he could think about was the plug in his ass and how good it would feel if it was replaced with Pete’s dick, and how much he wanted his cum inside him. How much he wanted to get down on his knees and suck Pete’s cock and fucking choke on it and swallow him like a fucking whore.  And every time he took a step towards the stage, the stupid toy made him want to strip naked and fuck himself on his own hand. So basically, Patrick was absolutely royally fucked. _

 

On wobbly legs, with Pete’s arm around his shoulder for support, he made his way to stage. He gripped the mic stand so hard his knuckles turned white, smiled nervously and waved a little at the crowd. Their applause was deafening. Pete was grinning from ear to ear, and Andy and Joe were patting each on the back in celebration. Meanwhile, Patrick stumbled over the words of the speech he’d prepared for hours in front of a mirror, and he was trying so hard not to moan he was shaking. 

 

Their new trophy was thin, long, and pointed at the tip. It was heavier than it looked (despite it being made entirely of glass), and Patrick wanted had never been prouder of their band. It was their first ever AMA, and he wanted nothing more than to go celebrate until he got completely wasted and pass out. Unfortunately, he couldn’t. Because there was a goddamn plastic toy up his fucking asshole and he really just wanted it out. 

 

After the ceremony, Pete leaned in and murmured, “You’ve been so good, so good, for me, god ‘Trick, you’re so fucking good for me, you slut, you little whore, you’re mine, all mine  _ fuck _ , you look so fucking pretty, I love you so much.” He slipped his hand down the back of the younger man’s pants and gently moved the plug in and out, fucking him slowly on it. “I’m still gonna fuck you. Gonna make you scream so fucking loud you can’t sing for days. Wanna fuck you, fuck you so hard you can’t walk, wanna let the whole world know you’re all mine. Tell me what you want baby, let me know so I can give it to you.”

 

Patrick could barely form coherent words between Pete’s mouth on his ear and the hand on the plug and his own gasping breaths and his cock throbbing with arousal. But he managed a whimpered, “Please Sir, please … plug … out … Sir, Sir fuckfuckfuck  _ please _ .”

 

“I love it when you beg, you dirty slut, you’re so fucking hot,  _ fuck _ I love you like this,” Pete growled as he pulled off the singer’s pants, palming his erection through his boxers. Patrick knew their rules, he couldn’t get off while he was being punished, he didn’t come until Pete said so, and he didn’t talk (or make any noise) unless Pete told him he could. Unfortunately, he immediately broke two of these rules when Pete actually touched his cock for the first time that night. He bucked his hips into the touch, and his mouth made an obscene noise Pete’s other hand eased out the plug. 

 

The pleasure of being empty was over as soon as Pete shoved the plastic object back in, and as the toy hit his prostate over and over as Pete slammed it in at a rapid pace, Patrick let out a strangled scream. “You know the rules, ‘Trick. You can’t break the rules and still get what you want. I’m going to have to punish you for this,” Pete scolded. 

 

The warmth of Pete’s body heat disappeared as he left the bed to retrieve his new tools. “You can’t keep still, can you?” he demanded as Patrick writhed in an attempt to delay his orgasm. “I guess I’m gonna have to tie you up. You’ll look nice and pretty in leather cuffs.” 

 

Without much effort, ete flipped him onto his stomach. He wasn’t really in control of his own body at the moment. In one swift motion he removed the plug, and Patrick pressed his face into the pillow to muffle the scream. “Good boy, good boy,” he soothed, stroking Patrick’s hair and kissing his forehead. “You’re being so good for me, so good, you’re such a good boy.”

 

Pete gently took one arm from where Patrick was curled in a fetal position, attempting to hide his pain and obvious arousal because he wanted to please his Dom. He was literally shaking, and Pete pulled him into a hug. “What’s wrong baby, you’re shaking, are you okay? Tell me to stop if it’s too much, I’m not trying to force you into anything you don’t want to do. Is it too much, do you want me to stop? It’s okay. ‘Trick?” he asked, as if he were an overly concerned parent, Patrick was his child who caught a cold in the rain.

 

“I - I’m okay, I just - I want to be good for you. Having the toy in all day made me really hard and -” He was blushing. Pete took his face in both hands and kissed his forehead softly. Pete loved it when Patrick blushed. It was unbearably endearing.

 

“I know I’m not supposed t-to come until you say so, and I-I already broke two of our rules, and all I wanted was t-to make it good for you, a-and, and I can’t. I c-c-can’t even do one thing f-for you. I-I’m s-s-sorry,” Patrick stammered.

 

Pete’s heart melted. Patrick looked like he wanted to cry. “Okay, baby, are you alright? Do you wanna stop or do you wanna keep going?”

 

“I-I w-wanna keep g-g-going.” Patrick hated his stutter. It made him sound weak and pathetic. He wasn’t nervous, he just fucking wanted to get off. “You can still t-tie me up if, if you want.” He dropped the stammer and looked Pete straight in the eye. “I don’t think I’ll be able to stay still otherwise.” Pete blanched, and scrambled for the cuffs on the nightstand.

 

“You’re so fucking hot, baby, all spread for me like that. I can’t wait to fuck you, make you scream. You can speak now, baby. I wanna hear you,” Pete growled as he tied Patrick’s wrists to opposite corners of the bed. Carefully turning Patrick’s head to the side so he wouldn’t suffocate, he said, “Maybe I should gag you too. So you can keep your filthy whore mouth shut.”

 

Patrick nodded vigorously. “Please, Sir, please gag me, please, I just wanna be good for you, please.”

 

“God, ‘Trick, you look so fucking good. Open your mouth so I can tie you up. God, you’re so fucking beautiful, don’t you dare say otherwise. You’re the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen, okay? Look at you, all stretched and spread for me. You’re so fucking good. I can’t wait to make you scream.”

 

Once all the gags were in place, Pete straddled Patrick and leaned down to kiss behind his ear. “But you still gotta be punished, baby. You broke the rules, you still gotta learn, okay?”

 

Pete got up, and Patrick groaned because he was cold again. He couldn’t see Pete, but he heard him uncap a bottle of lube and begin to slick something up. Patrick whimpered involuntarily. He couldn’t hold another butt plug. But he knew if he disobeyed the punishment would only be worse. He shut his eyes tightly and braced himself. 

 

Pete, however, resumed his original position on Patrick’s thighs. He leaned down again and whispered into his neck, “Hey, baby, we’re gonna try something new, okay? Tell me if it hurts, please tell me to stop if you want me to, I really don’t want to hurt you. Don’t be afraid to use your safeword, okay?”

 

Patrick nodded, and Pete lined the object up with his hole. He strained against the gag to get a good look, but he couldn’t see that far. He moaned as the object was pressed into him. It was smoother than the plug, but the sides were rather sharp, and it widened as it deepened inside Patrick’s body. It almost felt like …  _ fuck. _ It felt like glass. Pete was going to fuck him with their AMA. He was so. Fucked.

 

His thoughts were interrupted as the award grazed his prostate. His scream was muffled by the gag, but it was still loud. “Please, Sir, harder, harder,  _ fuckfuckfuckfuck _ , please, I need it. Sir, please just fuck me, please,” he begged.

 

Pete smirked, and reached around to grab Patrick’s cock. He began to thrust the glass object roughly in rhythm with his strokes. Patrick lost control. He started screaming, but Pete only increased the pace. “Remember the rules, baby. You can’t come until I say so. I know it hurts, baby, I know. But you love it, don’t you? You fucking  _ whore _ .”

 

Patrick wanted to be good, but he was  _ sofuckinghard _ . Pete loved it when he begged, but he had broken the rules. He needed to be punished. The pointed end of the MA was probably damaging some vital organ, and it hurt like a bitch, but Pete was right. He fucking loved it.

 

And then the pain stopped. Patrick didn’t realise he’d been crying until Pete kissed the tears off his cheeks. “Are you okay, baby? You’re crying. was it too much? God, you’re so fucking good. I love you so fucking much, ‘Trick. So good, so fucking good for me. What do you want, tell me what you want. You’ve been such a good boy, I’ll give you whatever you want.”

 

“I just want you to fuck me. Please, Sir, I just want to get off,” Patrick whimpered as Pete untied him and gently removed his gag. 

 

“Well, since you asked so nicely …” Pete murmured as he wrapped his hand around Patrick’s throbbing dick. Patrick moaned breathily as Pete pushed a finger inside him. 

 

“More, more, please Sir, please, I can take it, aaaaaaaah, fuck,” he moaned as Pete inserted another finger. 

 

Pete got one more finger in before he started to move them around. He stroked the singer fast and rough, and Patrick was screaming expletives by the time his Dom instructed him to come. He yelled ‘fuck’ again as he came, and Pete continued thrusting through his orgasm, and carded his fingers through Patrick’s hair for the aftershocks. 

 

Pete stood up. “Get down on your knees, you little slut. You should have heard how fucking loud you were. Probably woke up the whole motel. Get down here and suck me off  _ whore _ .”

 

Patrick tripped over the sheets as he scrambled to the floor. He fumbled with the older man’s belt buckle and tugged down his too-tight skinny jeans and boxers. He traced the indentations of Pete’s hipbones with his thumbs, and kissed the bartskull tattoo above his waistline. With a coy smile, he flicked his tongue over the head of Pete’s cock, who moaned and pressed his hands against the wall. 

 

Patrick pulled back for a second, and just as quickly took Pete’s entire length in his mouth. Pete watched as those gorgeous lips stretched around the head of his dick, and Patrick’s head bobbed up and down in a slow rhythm. Patrick ran his tongue over the base, and Pete grabbed a fistful of Patrick’s hair. He bucked his hips and brushed his cock against the back of the singer’s throat.

 

Pete came with a yell, and Patrick swallowed what he could, letting the rest dribble onto his chest. Patrick slid his mouth off with a slick pop, and together they slipped silently into bed, their limbs tangled together, and Pete’s hand stroking his boyfriend’s hair. “I love you,” Pete whispered almost inaudibly.

 

“Thanks, Pete,” Patrick with a slight smirk. “I love you, too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> god i'm sorry
> 
> constructive criticism is appreciated but don't be afraid to call me awful trash


End file.
